Polymers, including polycarbonates, polysulfones, polyesters, polyimides and polyurethanes are materials useful in a wide range of commercial applications. For example, polycarbonates are commonly used high-Tg (˜150° C.) engineering thermoplastic with excellent ductility and optical clarity. Polycarbonates can be non-corrosive, non-toxic, and chemically resistant to both staining and thermal degradation, and have been found to have exceptional impact resistance. With such advantageous physical properties, the commercial applications of polycarbonates are widespread, including automobile parts, CDs, DVDs, windows, visors, coatings, and protective materials. Polycarbonates are often the primary thermoplastic used in ballistic applications due to their light weight and low cost. Improvements to the mechanical behavior of materials such as these would impact a broad range of industries.